Y llegaste tu
by Dannan
Summary: Pensamientos de Hana a su Koi


Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos y dudó seriamente que lo sean algún día..

**Y LLEGASTE TU**  
  
¡Demonios! es tardísimo, otra vez me quede dormido y ahora seguramente me retaran por llegar tarde a clases, todo por culpa de ese desgraciado Zorro... pero... pensándolo bien... la verdad valió la pena la desvelada, quien diría que me la pasaría tan bien con ese Zorro dormilón.  
  
_**yo solía pensar que sabia quien eras tu, **_

_**no sabia que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz, **_

_**no sabia que existía un mundo así, **_

_**no sabia que podía ser tan feliz  
**_  
Siempre creí conocerlo, pensaba que atrás de esos ojos de fríos y esa mirada que podía congelar hasta al mismo infierno no había nada más que básquetbol, que era un Zorro sin sentimientos, que nada, fuera del básquetbol, lo emocionaba, y bueno... al principio así era, pero todo cambio; él dice que fue cuando llegué a su vida, aunque claro, es obvio que conocer alguien tan talentoso como yo le cambie la vida a cualquiera.  
  
Y pensar que lo odie tanto tiempo, ¡ja!, ahora me da risa, pero en ese entonces lo único que hacía era pensar en superarlo y humillarlo, y todo por Haruko, por el amor de Haruko, un amor que nunca lograría tener.  
  
y_** la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción,  
  
no había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón,  
  
y llegaste tu, y el mundo me abrazo  
  
y llegaste tu, y el mundo se paro  
**_  
Siempre me divertí con mi ejercito, mis amigos inseparables, las cosas que compartimos, peleas, y su estúpida costumbre de festejarme todos mis rechazos, aunque sé que no lo hacía con mala intención, luego el básquetbol, le llegue a tomar tanto amor, aunque primero lo practique para agradarle a Haruko, ahora lo hago por disfrute propio; logre superar las expectativas de todos, de ser muy torpe para el juego al principio, actualmente soy una pieza de vital importancia para el equipo ahora que vamos rumbo al campeonato nacional, comencé a tener admiradoras, no tantas como las del Zorro pero algo es algo; aun así eso no me llenaba, necesitaba sentirme amado, sentir que yo era lo más importante en la vida de alguien y que ese alguien fuera lo más importante en mi vida, esa persona que estaría ahí para mi cuando la necesitara, que me llenara de caricias, besos, abrazos y... bueno... todo lo demás...  
  
_**y llegaste tu, y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor, **_

_**y llegaste tu , una bendición, aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio, **_

_**y llegaste tu, y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor, **_

_**y llegaste tu , una bendición, aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tu.**_  
  
Cuando Haruko me rechazo sentí que mi mundo se partía en pequeños cachitos, pensé que nadie en el mundo me amaría, que había algo malo en mi que hacía que ninguna chica quisiera estar a mi lado, pero entonces apareció él de la nada y me mostró que no era así, simplemente ninguna de ellas era la indicada, se quedó conmigo para consolarme, nunca pensé que un ser que a todas luces se mostraba tan frío, pudiera proveer toda la calidez que él me dio esa noche, cuando me encontró llorando a media noche en aquel parque, después de haber recorrido la ciudad como zombi por mi quincuagésimo y un rechazo, todavía me sigo preguntado que hacía a esa hora en ese lugar. Cuando lo vi creí que se burlaría de mi diciéndome torpe o algo por el estilo, pero no, sólo se acerco y me abrazo, me susurro al oído que no llorará, recibí su abrazo con algo de recelo, y le pregunte que por que te importaba que llorara, me acerco mas a su pecho y me contestó que no soportaba ver llorar a la persona que más amaba, me quede mudo, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, la persona que más amabas, o sea... o sea... yo, la persona que más amabas... esa frase me resonaba en la cabeza una y otra vez, me acurruque en tu calido cuerpo y recargue mi cabeza en tu hombro y le di las gracias.  
  
_**Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad, **_

_**y me rió pensando en la veces que yo te deje pasar, **_

_**y llegaste tu, y el mundo me abrazo y llegaste tu , **_

_**y el mundo se paro  
  
**_Pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, tuve miedo, mucho miedo, y no podía aceptar que fuera un hombre quien me ofreciera el amor que tanto he anhelado, que fueras él, quien me ofreciera una la solución a la soledad de mi corazón. Me dijo que no importaba que no le correspondiera, que aun así el seguiría amándome, le ofrecí mi amistad, era lo único que podía darle entonces, era tan raro, no podía concebir mi vida con él, era algo inimaginable, el gran Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragui no podía ser Homosexual. Aunque poco me duro el orgullo, porque al ser amigos, me acerque a su mundo más que nadie, y conocí esa parte de él que jamás muestra, me sorprendí de la gran capacidad de amar que tenía, de esa entrega y dedicación desinteresada que le pone a todo lo que ama, o sea el básquetbol y yo, poco a poco me fue conquistando, con todos y cada uno de sus detalles, aun así yo tenía mis dudas.  
  
_**y llegaste tu, y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor,  
  
y llegaste tu , una bendición, aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio,  
  
y llegaste tu, y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor,  
  
y llegaste tu , una bendición, aun recuerdo cuando llegaste tu.  
**_  
Lo bueno que al final te di una oportunidad, y ¡¡Dios!! estoy tan agradecido de haberlo dejado entrar en mi vida.  
  
Ayer cumplimos 6 meses de ser novios; razón de mi desvelada, pues salimos al cine, a cenar y después estuve en su casa hasta las 3 de la mañana, mi padre por poco me agarra a palos cuando llegue, aún no le agrada la idea de que su único hijo varón sea homosexual, pero al menos respeto mi decisión, a la que por poco le da el ataque es a mi hermana y no precisamente por mi, la pobre se había ilusionado con Kaede cuando lo conoció la primera vez que llegó a la casa a buscarme. En la escuela sólo lo saben Ayako y Yohei, les diremos a los demás, pero con el tiempo, por ahora no queremos preocuparnos de nada más que no seamos nosotros mismos.  
  
Ni en mis más locos sueños imagine que mi vida cambiaria del modo en que lo hizo, me siento tan pleno, tan feliz, y todo gracias a Rukawa Kaede... mi Kaede

ahora si... FIN

n/a: Como se habrán podido dar cuenta me encantan las canciones de Sin Bandera....


End file.
